Studies are recently conducted for utilizing nanoparticles as a drug carrier (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses that a poly(amino acid) (e.g., γ-PGA) or a graft copolymer of a poly(amino acid) and a hydrophobic primary amine compound or a salt thereof (e.g., γ-PGA-PAE) promotes differentiation and maturity of dendritic cells, i.e., acts as an adjuvant and that the adjuvant action is enhanced by formation of nanoparticles of the graft copolymer.
Patent Document 3 discloses in Example 1 a production method of γ-PGA-PAE using a salting-out method for desalting after reaction of γ-PGA with carbodiimide hydrochloride and PAE, and a method of producing nanoparticles from γ-PGA-PAE.